echoivalicerpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Organizations
Organizations Archadian Judges The Archadian Judges are a special order of knights under the Imperial Archadian Ministry of Law. With the spread of Archadian influence came a rise in crime and regional conflicts. To reduce the amount of time required by judicial process, House Solidor, introduced legislation bringing a military court into existence, this being the origin of the Order of Judges. They are the supreme enforcers of Archadian law in the world of Ivalice. Each wields extraordinary legal power in his or her own right over lower-ranked Archadian officers. The higher ranked Judge Magisters, in addition to functioning as chief arbiters and enforcers of Archadian law, are also the elite guard of House Solidor which effectively makes them the commanders of the Imperial Army. Clans Clans exist throughout Ivalice, the majority of them being quite small. Still, of those clans operating in the largest cities, many have earned a name for themselves through their accomplishments. Clan Diatroma of Bhujerba and Clan Buckaboo of Balfonheim Port are some of the more famous regional clans. Along the Phon Coast, bands of hunters fulfill the role of clans, hunting local monsters and keeping the peace. House Solidor A noble Archadian family having a permanent seat on the Imperial Senate of Archadia, and de facto control over the Ministry of Law. In the days following Archadia's establishment as an empire, House Solidor found itself in the opposition to the then-powerful military. Having won the ensuing struggle, it then initiated far-reaching revisions to the law in an attempt to prevent any further challenge to its supremacy. Subsequently, the Ministry of Law was created to monitor the military, with the order of Judges at its head. Imperial Senate The Imperial Senate is the main political body of the Archadian Empire. Up until only very recently, the Senate was actively engaged in the rule of Archadia before the rising power of the military caused a turn towards an imperial system. The Senate, now a mere rubber stamp council, remains in the capital of Archades, having little role other than to scheme against the head of state as they cannot hope to pass legislation that does not have support of either the House Solidor or the Judges. Khamja Khamja is a special group of assassins found throughout Ivalice. Their dealings and activities are often illegal and their existence is steeped in the history of the land of Ivalice itself. They tend to work behind the scenes, carrying out their business within Ivalice's society, often among the public, yet still managing to remain unnoticed by the population. Khamja is reported to consist of numerous groups all reporting to one higher member or a band of Khamja operatives who oversee the Clan's activities. Along with their willingness to kill when necessary, numerous links to the black market (including the poaching trade), secrecy, and thirst for power, Khamja is one of the most formidable organizations in all Ivalice. Order of the Knights of Dalmasca The Order of the Knights of Dalmasca is the armed forces of the Kingdom of Dalmasca. Captains of the Order are held in the highest esteem by the Royal Family, and play an integral part in Dalmasca's political strategies and campaigns. Sky Pirates A name for the freefolk who ply the open skies in airships. Though they are collectively called "pirates", their actual occupations vary by individual. Some search for legendary treasures, some merely travel the world, while others are indeed ruthless villains who attack trade ships and plunder goods for profit. In recent years, the Archadian Empire has stepped up patrols, bringing in the worst of the lot, all but consigning the more flamboyant feats of piracy to history. Of late, many are pirates who have given up the thief's life for that of the headhunter, bringing their former comrades-in-arms to justice... for a bounty. Those few who remain pirates have struggled hard to retain the title, and are duly proud of it.